Jake-Courteney Relationship
Jake-Courteney Relationship Overview Episodes S1= The Beginning Courteney moves into Los Angeles where she walks through Hollywood and she walks near the TCL Chinese Theatre and sees several pavements of famous celebrities and daydreams herself as these stars and Jake bumps into her and she apologizes to him and he nods his head and walks off leaving Courteney confused. Courteney walks downtown and she meets Jake again and she confronts him and why he keeps following her and he drags her down a dark alley and tells her that he's hiding from the media, she tells him that it's okay and that they are not gonna take away anything from him and he tells her that the media is disgusting and he tells her to promise him that she won't let all this publicity and attention get all into her head and she promises. I'll Still Love You No Matter What Jake comes over to Courteney's place and she is confused and surprised to see him. Jake explains that he apologizes for dissing him like that and he made it up for her by giving him some flowers. She accepts them and asks why he didn't want her to just get herself noticed and Jake begs her not to do it and that it's dangerous for her to do so and Courteney confronts him about it and kicks him out. After the shooting of her and Amy's intense duet of Hand to Hand, Heart to Heart, Jake comes by and congratulates her for surviving doing a duet with Amy and she responds "she's seems nice, she didn't seem that threatening". He then invites her to dinner and she accepts the offer. At dinner, the two share similarities within each other as they both lost one of their parents and they both have been hurt from their previous relationships. This triggers a kiss within the two and Jake offers to walk Courteney back home, they make it to her front step and Courteney thanks Jake for the dinner and they kiss again. The next day, Courteney invites Jake over to her hometown's bar where she performs The Number of your Love to him. Songs S1= Duets Song irjnjif.jpg|The Great Brunette |link=The Great Brunette Song kmomkmkmkimkim.jpg|Keep Holding On |link=Keep Holding On Song_inkmnkjnnmjkn.jpg|The Number of your Love |link=The Number of your Love Song ijidhufhuhfuhfuhfuhfufhuh.jpg|Here We Go Again |link=Here We Go Again Sang Together Related Songs * The Number of your Love by Project DIVA (I'll Still Love You No Matter What) * Music Sounds Better With You by Project DIVA (The Shack) * You're Mine by Lea Michele (Publicity) * Here Without You by Project DIVA (Dear, Joseph) * A Song For Jake by Project DIVA (It's a Holliday) * I Wish That I by Project DIVA (This Is A Sight We Had One Day In America (episode)) * Jenny's Waiting by Project DIVA (Fancy) * Stay With Me by Project DIVA (The Voice) * He's Got a Lot Of Honey by Project DIVA (All That Glitters) * Go For It by Project DIVA (Wedding) * Could It Be by Chisty Carlson Romano (A Star is Torn) * God Rest Ye Merry Little Gentlemen Traditional (It's a Holliday) Category:Relationships